Full House
by Nalana
Summary: Never did Evan Lorne think he'd find himself in these circumstances, but he had fallen into this life with an uncanny ease. Sequel to LadyV77's "Don't Drink the Pears" NaturallySparky Lorne/Sheppard/Weir . MPreg. Het. Slash. 0T3.


Disclaimer: If I owned SGA... well lets not get into that.

A/N: This is a sequel/tie-in to LadyV77's amazing "Don't Drink the Pears" story. I just couldn't resist! Also, this has not seen a beta as she is my beta. This may change tomorrow night when I go over it with a fresh pair of eyes

* * *

Evan had never considered himself a lucky man. He was a hardworking man, true. He couldn't say that he was a man of tragic fortune, either. He had done well enough in high school, even if he was a little geeky. He had gotten into a good college on an art scholarship, but found his calling in engineering. That had lead to a road into the air force. He supposed that he had caught more breaks in the military then most men, but he had always considered that to be a byproduct of his personal effort rather then chance. 

No, Major Lorne wasn't lucky. So he wondered how in the world he had managed to be where he was. Ironically, he was here due to bizarre circumstances that could possibly land him in the Guinness book of world records were anyone on Earth to find out about it.

"You should be sleeping." A familiar voice caused Lorne to turn his head. In the bathroom doorway John Sheppard stood in naught but his boxers leaning against the frame.

"It's not midnight yet." He replied in a slightly defensive tone.

John chuckled and made his way over to the bed. Plopping down on it, he felt the mattress bend with his weight as he leaned over to kiss its lonely occupant. As he deepened the gesture, he let his hand wander. When his fingers reached Evan's swollen abdomen his touch became a cautious gentleness.

"We won't break." Evan whispered against John's lips, placing his hand over the other man's until it pressed against the skin that harbored their child within. He watched the warmth in John's eyes glow.

"I know." He whispered, letting his hand slide with Evan's down to the mattress so that he could lean in closer to him. Their interlude was interrupted by the light hiss of the room's door sliding open. Evan peaked over his lover's shoulder and grinned. The incoming light framed a tired looking form, bag over her shoulder.

Elizabeth slipped the case containing her laptop down onto a nearby stand and ran her hand through her hair. John shared a smile with Evan before he stood up to go greet her with a light kiss. The Major smirked at the sight. No matter how many nights he had shared with these two gorgeous people, he could hardly believe this was real. They had slipped into this after-hours life with nearly haunting ease.

"Long day?" Evan asked, pulling himself up to a sitting position as she collapsed onto the bed, her head falling back against his knees. Elizabeth closed her eyes as Lorne reached down to gently rub her scalp as John worked on her shoes for her. While the two men had bared a lot of the brunt in emergencies, their woman outworked them both at times. It wasn't uncommon for her to be up before the sun and not able to return until long after it had gone down.

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled, groaning loudly as John hit a kink in her feet on his impromptu massage.

Reluctantly she rolled onto her shoulder and pushed herself up, taking a moment on the way to plant a quick smooch against Evan's stomach causing him to flush slightly in embarrassment. Once upright she swung her legs up into the bed, and found a comfortable spot on Evan's shoulder to rest her head. He heard John speak along the lines of him stealing her away, and slipped some sarcastic remark back at him as he crouched down to cuddle her from the other side.

"Carson told me he had an appointment with you today." John spoke to Elizabeth after the three had shared a few minutes of silence. A grin crawled up from the corners of the expedition leader's face. She snuggled closer to the men around her.

"…'Lizbeth?" Evan asked after sharing a confused look with John.

"John?" She asked in a small voice, her head turning to the window.

"Yea?"  
"Have you told your mum about the baby yet?" She asked with a thoughtful look.

"No." John shifted uncomfortably. "Why? Do you want to change the plan?"

When Evan had welcomed Elizabeth into the life of the child he carried in him, the three of them had actually found it to be a blessing. It would only make things easier back on Earth.

Mrs. Sheppard had left her family not long after John had entered high school. It was one of the things that had lead to his confrontation with his father. He had always supported his mother's free will over his rather authoritative personality. He remained fond of his mother, who was always traveling. They had intended to introduce her grandchild to her as Elizabeth's. They couldn't exactly tell her the truth as classified information was involved.

"I think we're going to have to." She said, spreading worry to the two men's hearts. "Otherwise I'm not sure how to tell her that she has grandchildren that are four months apart."

Evan's eyes widened, he looked at John's slack jaw knowing that he must be wearing the same expression. He looked back and forth between his lovers holding his breath. There was no mistaking her implication. Only when John's bewildered expression turned into one of pure joy did he too smirk. He tried to lean in to kiss her, but collided with John, the two mean knocking heads causing Elizabeth to laugh.

Evan pulled back, motioning with his hand. After all, she had mentioned John's name first. He didn't feel any jealousy. The sight of his lovers caught up in one another was simply serene. He let his hand wander down to Elizabeth's stomach causing her to giggle into the kiss she was sharing with John. She had always been ticklish there.

"Enjoy it," He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Soon you'll be getting up to my size." Lorne hated to admit it but he was rather large for the time of his term.

"Then I'll be just as gorgeous as you are." Elizabeth tore away from John, paying due attention to Evan. It took them several minutes before they realized their third party hadn't moved.

Sheppard sat up straight looking down at them. Evan wasn't quite sure he had ever seen him as proud as he seemed now. He was glowing almost more then Elizabeth.

"I am the luckiest man in the world." John declared.

"Agreed." The expecting mother proclaimed. "Now, in my expert opinion, I believe I'm wearing far too many clothes for sleeping in."

As John assisted Elizabeth with that very issue, Evan couldn't help but watch. Their gentle touches and motions allowed them to completely loose themselves. The look of pleasure that crossed their faces whenever a finger traced over just the right spot made him shiver happily, eagerly anticipating his chance to join. But for now, he was content to watch.

For a moment, just one, Evan considered the possibility that he was a lucky man. He had just been saving his fortune up for this moment. He wouldn't change that for the world.


End file.
